What Will Be Will Be
by The Pegasus
Summary: postootp.Harry and Tonks.After a strange magical occurance,Harry and Tonks develop new powers.How will Harry learn to cope with what he is now?Tonks is a major part of his life.Will the power He knows not help?Find out inside.
1. The Raw Power of Love

The aged Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the Wizangamot in a closed session. IT had been many centuries that since it had been done, but the evidence presented to the group required an immediate dismissal of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Albus never thought that the minister was a Death Eater. Yes, he was susceptible to bribes, he was easily politically maneuvered and passed law after law making it easier to do dark magic, but the headmaster couldn't believe he was a death eater. Well, until he was questioned under Veritaserum and confessed.

The Wizengamot even had death eaters and Voldemort supporters among their midst. Twelve of the fifty-one members of the court were convicted just this day for supporting the Dark Lord. Each had been given Veritaserum before the meeting and was immediately detained.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose as another wave of his headache came suddenly. He'd been listening to another member drone on and on about the first war. His headache came in the form of Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world and all that hype. They wanted to use him. They wanted him to make statements about how this war would be different, how the light would be triumphant, and how everyone would be safe if the people do as the ministry says.

They didn't care that at that moment Harry Potter was crying about the loss of his Godfather. They didn't care that Harry blamed himself for every death and attack that happened over the year. They didn't care that he was shunned by the world, called a fraud, and dragged in the mud in the press with hardly an apology.

The more Albus thought about his young charge, the worse his headache began. The wards at Number Four, Privet Drive were failing. He was sent home a week earlier, at the end of the school term, to reinforce the blood protections, but alas it was to no avail. The wards continued to weaken as if he weren't home. Tonks and Lupin had been sent to spend time with Harry. Hoping that an emotionally stable Harry would strengthen the wards, but grieving takes time. If Harry Potter couldn't be healthy, Voldemort would attack the moments the wards fail, and the world be left without their beacon of hope.

Dumbledore's mind shifted to the present as a new person spoke about who should be the Minister. After a lengthy discussion, Rufus Scrimgeour was decided, must to Abus' dismay. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be a good choice, if he wouldn't try to enlist Harry as a poster boy, as would any minister. Scrimgeour would, of course, do his best to enlist Harry for the cause.

It always came back to Harry Potter. Albus knew that if he would be allowed, he would stand and fight with the Order of the Pheonix, trash the ministry publicly at every opportunity, blame himself for everything that went wrong, and attack Voldemort himself without mercy. No, he couldn't let Scrimgeour get his dirty little hands on the boy. He had to train the boy himself until he was ready to take on the Dark Lord. He was going to stop at nothing to help the lad be the victor. He must help the prophecy along the path of light.

Oh, prophecies may not come true all the time, but this one had already come to be in both Harry and Tom, and nothing could stop the two from fulfilling Voldemorts self made destiny.

Voldemort would stop at nothing to prove he was the greatest wizard alive, and Harry would defend every living creature Voldemort threatened. The boy's sense of love inspired Dumbledore himself to keep going. How he was able to love was a mystery to the man. Of course, Harry didn't realize it was love. He never truly learned what love felt like.

That was another thought that gave him a headache. His own choices brought about the way Harry Potter had lived. A victim of circumstances, Harry was. He condemned an infant to a childhood worse than Tom Riddle. Somehow Harry Potter came out better than Tom Riddle. There was truly no reason for Harry Potter to have such a capacity for love. He was hated and despised by his only blood relatives, and yet he came out on top of the world. It truly amazed the man how the boy was who he was.

Albus once again came out of his reverie as the topic of fighting came about. The Rules of Engagement was always a sore topic with him. He knew that a prison filled with the enemy was an incentive for a mass breakout, but he didn't like the killing. Although he debated, the rules were set against his own want. With the dementors now in the hands of Voldemort and the entire prison under his control, there wasn't much Albus could do to change their minds. Aurors were granted the use of the Unforgivables to death eaters, and his Order of the Phoenix was once again granted Auror Status. The Unspeakable Warlock Corps were now gathering intelligence and sharing with the Order, and vice versa.

This was decidedly different from the last. Voldemort was growing more powerful faster. If something wasn't done quickly, then England would soon be in the deadly hands of Voldemort, the rest of Europe would soon follow.

Oh, his recruitment had gone well over the last year. Far too well. Voldemorts forces were already building through the whole of Europe, but he was most interested in taking England first. HE wanted to prove that he had the right to rule his Alma Mater; he wanted to take Hogwarts, the beacon of light, but most importantly, he wanted to prove to world he was the most powerful wizard in the world by killing Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. He wanted to show the world that an impudent little boy and a meddlesome old fool were no match for him.

Alus Dumbledore sighed as he called the meeting to a close. There wasn't much more that could be done this day. Most of the issues brought up had been taken care of, and the Wizengamot needed a rest before they continued. With another sigh, and not speaking to anyone, he called Fawkes, and a burst of flames left the room in the ministry of magic, and was standing in front of his desk at Hogwarts.

"Oh Harry, What will I do with you?" he asked no one looking at some instruments on the shelf behind his desk. The Headmaster had repaired all the broken devices from Harry tirade, needing them to monitor certain wards. The silver balls on the shelf behind his desk were spinning slowly, too slowly for Albus' comfort. They were the ones for Number Four, Privet Drive, and the faster they spun, the stronger the wards. "If you don't cheer up in a week, the wards will fail. What can I do for you?" he said again.

It was quite convenient that he was looking at the wards strength because at that moment, the wards stopped functioning altogether. They stopped spinning completely, all of them. Every ward that had to do with Harry Potter stopped. The little silver balls, strangely enough, started spinning backwards. "WHAT?" Dumbledore asked the air as the balls spun in the wrong direction faster than he thought possible. All of a sudden, the balls exploded in a shower of silver, sprawling Albus onto the floor, and knocking him unconscious. A feat few thought possible.

* * *

It had been a miserable week for Harry Potter. Since he had been sent home from school, his misery had only increased daily. He couldn't get thoughts of his godfather, Sirius Black, out of his head. The more he tried to get his mind off him, the more he thought of him. It wasn't that every task he did reminded him of Sirius, but they did remind him of what he hadn't been able to do with him. Certainly if there were a hell on Earth, it was in the mind of Harry Potter. 

Oh, this year was quite different from all others. Harry had guests. Albus saw fit, after the Dursleys picked up Harry from Kings Cross Station, to send Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin to Harry so that they could mourn together and help each other. Harry would have enjoyed this company if it weren't for the constant nagging on his mind that if he got close to them, he would lose them.

Every joke that came out of Tonks mouth and every sad look from Remus made Harry cry. It was, as Harry said to Remus that night at dinner, the worst week in his life. Remus was undeniable affronted. He knew Harry was trying to push him away, and he knew why. But it still hurt. It was a nagging deep down that said this boy has never known love, and he's showing it.

Lupin's own tears streaked down his face as he turned away from the boy. His normal calm nature broke, and he was almost in hysterics. Why does this biy have to go through all this? All his anger and hate and anguish culminated as the tears poured from his eyes. He couldn't let the last link to his friends see him like this. He had to be strong for him. He silently stood up from the chair in Harry cramped bedroom and bolted for the door, with Tonks looking after him.

When she turned back to Harry, he was once again crying. No, it wasn't uncommon, but this time was different. Harry was crying for pushing someone away again, for someone he loved. He knew the man just wanted to help, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He finally said he was other than fine, and he broke the last link to his parent's heart.

Tonks didn't grasp the meaning though. No, she understood that the boy was having the worst week in his life. He lost his father, so to speak. He hardly was able to get to know the man, but loved him all the same as a father. It was, to Harry, like losing both parents at the same time…for a second time…only this time he knew them. That was what she thought Harry was crying about.

She watched as Harry sobbed into his hands, his body trembling and his shoulders shaking. He cried silently, always without a sound. She stood up and sat next to where e was sitting on the bed, and wrapped her arm around him. And like before, he rested his head on her shoulder. Always the same.

His mouth moved silently, his murmuring expelling no sound. She wished she could hear what he was saying. She wished she could help the poor boy…no, man. He couldn't go through what he had and still be a boy. He was already mature enough to know when he couldn't be alone in his depression. He always accepted the offered shoulder this past week, though he rarely spoke. When he did speak, however, it broke Remus Heart, but she never heard his murmuring while cried. She never knew that when he cried he wished he was normal, and not the kid in the prophecy, or the Boy-Who-Lived. He wished he'd never been a wizard.

This time, he wished something different. He wished he'd just be rid of his sorrow. Why couldn't he get over it? There was always a nagging feeling when he cried about the people he knew, even the ones he didn't like. Always a nagging about the way he treated them or the way he thought about them. As he cried, he mumbled about that very feeling.

What is this feeling? Why does is nag at my very core. But this time, He felt is somewhere else. He felt it to his left. And he felt it where his head touched Tonks shoulder. He could feel it from outside the house. He felt it all around him, in fact. What is this feeling? From my pocket?

Tonks suddenly felt a surge of power coming from the outside. The wards, she thought, must be strengthening at last. She felt more than saw Harry pull out his wand. Then she felt the spinning, and it was coming not from the wards, but from Harry himself. Harry himself was sending the magic out.

As he held his wand, staring at it on his lap, his thoughts went everywhere, or more specifically, everyone. He thought about that nagging feeling some more. He's felt it from everyone, to varying degrees, except for one man. Tom Riddle himself. He could not understand it, but love was washing all through him. That was what he felt when he cried. Love so strong it was about to change his life. With one more love filled tear, his life would never be the same.

Filled with happiness and sorrow, he watched as a single tear fell from his eye and dripped on his wand. It was as if the world was in slow motion. Light sprang from his wand like a blazing red fire and consumed the entire room, a fire that neither burned nor blazed. As a magical backlash would, the light spread through the house, stopping aat the windows and walls before dissipating.

Remus, standing outside, was quite shocked as he watched as the blood red wards sparked to their death; fireworks in the pitch black night, a blinding brilliance. When his eyes cleared, he rushed into the house and up to Harry's room to get him out of the house. If the wards failed, Harry must leave.

He raced up the stairs, casting a Patronus message on the way. When he managed to arrive in the bedroom, he was shocked. Harry and Tonks were laying on the bed, glowing red, and unconscious. Tonks features betrayed her surprise, and Harry appeared to be sleeping soundly. Surprisingly he was smiling. A content and happy smile he'd never seen on the boys face. It shocked him to core, and for a moment he forgot what he was doing. He was glowing, for crying out loud. The wards fell, but Harry seemed happy.

The last thought about the ward brought him back from his thoughts and into action. He didn't want to touch them, afraid of what may happen to himself, so he turned the bed into a portkey and whisked them all away to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

* * *

If it weren't for the situation, the arrival at the hospital wing would have been funny. Harry, not yet accustomed to portkey travel, fell off the bed. Tonks, always clumsy herself, was still holding Harry, and as Harry fell, she fell as well. The landing entwined the both of them, so they looked more like they were cuddling. 

Dumbledore had been brought in immediately after collapsing by a house elf, and was recently revived and about to portkey to Harry when they arrived. He dropped the portkey with a shock and was openmouthed at the scene before him. His eyes lost all the twinkle they had just weeks ago. Madame Pomphrey immediately rushed to the two as Remus, realizing the bed was no longer needed, banished it.

"Don't touch them," the nurse ordered as she began doing diagnostics spells at the two glowing people lying on the floor in front of her. She worked for a good fifteen minutes, all the while Order members arriving, having been notified by Remus Patronus.

The Weasleys were the last to arrive. "What happened to them? Why are they glowing?" asked a disheveled Molly, tears in her eyes. Arthur had the sense to hug the matriarch and she immediately returned the embrace and cried on his shoulder.

"I think we would all like to know," said Albus in Remus' direction.

"I had just stepped outside for a moment, when all of a sudden, the wards collapsed. I ran to get Harry out, and this is what I found," replied the werewolf waving to Harry and Tonks. "Then I turned the bed into a portkey, and that's it." Although he said it without emotion, the look in his eyes betrayed his sadness. He couldn't, wouldn't lose the last link to his only friends. They all looked at Poppy as she expanded a bed and lay both of them together on the now doublewide.

"Well," the matron began, "There is nothing wrong with them physically, but their magic…" She shook her head. "Albus, take a look, I don't know what to make of it."

Cries of "What!?" and "You can't make of it?" were heard as Albus waved his wand over the two. A, "Hmm," from Albus stopped the voices, and an, "Strange," raised eyebrows of all present. Even Moody looked shocked as Albus said, "I've never heard of anything like this before. It seems that Harry and Nymphadora's magic is changing. The change seems to be coming from both Harry and his wand. The magic of his wand is dissipating, being filtered through Harry, and is changing them. I must speak to Ollivander about this. I don't know if he can help, but I must find out."

"But Albus, he's missing," came the shaky voice of Molly.

"Yes he is," replied Albus his eyes now twinkling, "Fawkes." In a brilliant burst of flames, that caused Remus' eyes to tear, the beautiful Phoenix appeared on Albus' shoulder. Could you please collect Mr. Ollivander for me? I have need of his expertise." The bird looked at Albus, then few into the air, hovering above Harry and Tonks, and wiggled it's tail, dropping three tail feathers. The bird trilled a happy song, and flew away in another burst of flame.

Albus rushed over immediately on the disappearance of Fawkes and began another round of wand waving and muttering over the glowing couple. "Interesting." He said.

"What's interesting?" Moody growled. "I'm tired of riddles already. Help the boy."

"Well, Alaster," Dumbledore said with a wink, "It seems that Fawkes was not content with power of one wand core, so he gave Harry three more. For those who don't know, the core in Harry's wand is a Phoenix feather." With nods all around, signifying everyone knew this, it was in the Daily Profit after all, he continued. "The Phoenix that gave the feather was, indeed, Fawkes. It seems that Fawkes might know what's happening. Now, I suggest as there's nothing more we can do, we all head to the Great Hall and have ourselves some dinner."

* * *

As the group emptied the infirmary to troop to the Great Hall, Dobby apparated in. He was called by the magic that was Harry Potter. Ringing his hand he looked the bed. "Oh, my," he called loudly. "The great Harry Potter. Dobby can't believe. It can't be! The Great Harry Potter is using Old Magic. Harry potter is Great. Harry Potter, sir, wake up when you are ready." With those last words, the Elf apparated out of the hospital room, and went about his business in the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was a somber affair. Not knowing what was happening to Harry put everyone present on edge. Molly had gone to Headquarters to collect the children and inform them of Harry and Tonks condition. Albus was hoping beyond hope that the twins would liven up the crown. Remus stared at his plate, pushing his food around. No one dared speak to him. Moody just huffed and grunted now and again. Everyone else simply ate in quite, until, "Where is he? What happened? How can I help? The Headmaster should be able to do something." broke the silence. 

It was typical Hermione. "Can we see him now?" asked Ron. His gangly form from just a week ago seemed to fill out in just a week.

"I don't think that wise until we find out what is happening," came the grandfatherly voice of Dumbledore. "We will let you know of any developments. And when we are sure it is safe, you may see him."

HI speech was interrupted by the sound of hoofs clomping in the entrance hall. Everyon stilled as the doors opened and the Centaur, Firenze, entered. "Ah, Headmaster," Firenze said. "I wish to inform you that certain developments," to all but Dumbledore he looked up to the stars, but he was looking towards Harry, "have called me back to herd. I was instructed to inform you that when the stars stop shining, all will be well." Without another word, Firenze left the building.

"More riddles" growled Moody while Albus' eyes twinkled.

"He has certainly been more cryptic." This time it was Ron, to the pleasure of Albus and the consternation of Hermione.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Well," he stated as Dumbledore smiled. "His herd wants him back after what happened to Harry. And everything will be safe when he stops glowing."

"How do you get that?" questioned Fred, or was it George?

"He said, 'certain developments' while looking at the hospital wing, meaning Harry and Tonks. And 'when the stars stop shining' meaning when their glowing stops. We were talking about visiting them, so 'all will be well' means we can go see them."

"How did you pick all that up?" asked Ginny as if it were the last thing on earth he could do.

"When did you become so perceptive?" asked Hermione.

"Huh?" asked Ron staring at Hermione.

"Now that's," said one twin. "Our ickle," continued the other. "Ronniekins" they both finished.

"Gits." He stated with a grimace before joining in the evening meal.


	2. What the World Needs Most

The night of Harry's "accident" was one that struck the realization that Voldemort was still out there in the hearts of the wizards. He knew the wards had had fallen, having a few drops of Harry's own blood within his own body. He couldn't attack him. No, he knew that Harry would have been swept away immediately, but he wanted to throw a going away party in honor of Harry.

After the attempted possession of Harry in the Ministry, Voldemort had been weak. It was horrible. He underestimated the lad. He had tried to break into the link between them when the wards failed, but all he received from his effort was pain, pain worse than the Cruciatus. He immediately decided on another course of action to show Harry Potter that the Dark Lord knew he wasn't home.

He gathered his followers, who were now being mass tortured by the Cruciatus, a feat only the most powerful wizards could do. It didn't last long. No, he needed his followers at their best. He just didn't want them to see him weak. The only Death Eater that hadn't screamed was Severus Snape. _Severus_, he thought, _strong, proud, and loyal_.

It was only thirty seconds. But it was clear to the Dark Lord that he didn't need more. The reality was that he couldn't give too much more anyway. He let up the curse and called Lucius Malfoy to him. "Did you bring the boy as I have asked?" hissed Voldemort as Lucius kissed the robes at his feet.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

It wasn't until the following morning that Mr. Ollivander came to Hogwarts. It was a little after breakfast, and as the Weasleys stayed at Hogwarts to be near Harry and Tonks, the little group consisting of the Headmaster, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Twins were just entering the infirmary. As soon as the door opened in front of them, there was a burst of flame and Mr. Ollivander smiled, "What an interesting way to travel, Headmaster. I must say it was quite fun. Ah, I see you have the Weasleys with you. How are your wands?" he finished with a pointed look towards Ron, remembering the story of when his broke in second year. 

Ron gulped as if he'd been caught red handed. "Um, fine. I've taken better care of this one."

"I should hope so," retorted Molly with s stern glance at her son.

"Mr. Ollivander, I wanted you to look over Mr. Potter and Miss Tonks." The Headmaster gestured to the bed with the two patients who over the night had stopped glowing. "It seems something happened to them, and from what I can guess, it has to do with Mr. Potter's wand."

"Interesting" said Ollivander wrinkling white brow and walking toward the bed, "Interesting indeed."

His inspection didn't last long, but by the hums and comments he seemed to be doing a proper job. What caught the attention of the others was that he didn't use a wand for his inspection. Hermione, who had studied a bit of wand lore, knew that the man didn't require one for this work. He could pick up magical signatures by feel. It was all related to matching the wand core with the wood, and then again the wand with the user. It was, to her dismay, an imprecise art. Of course, when you do it for a living, you eventually detect the subtleties of magical signatures, and rarely match the wrong magical materials. Matching a wand to a person was quite different, however, as the wand chooses the wizard, so to speak.

"I have never seen this before, nor have I heard of this. Headmaster, what has happened here? I see three phoenix feathers and a phoenix core wand, but none of them have any magical power. In fact, I remember the magical signature of both Miss Tonks and young Harry as if it was yesterday, and it seems to have disappeared. There is a new magical signature here, and it's unrelated to a phoenix, and no amount of altering can change them this much."

"I am unsure, Mr. Ollivander. All I know is that the magical core of Harry's wand dissipated into him and through him Tonks. Fawkes added his feathers sometime later." Albus replied.

"Curious indeed," he said in his peculiar voice. "Tell me, Headmaster, what does this signature remind you of?"

"An elf," came a squeaky voice behind them. When everyone turned to look, they saw Dobby practically jumping up and down, twisting his ears and wringing his hands.

"What do you mean, Dobby?" the headmaster questioned.

"Look, look!" he hollered, pointing at the bed with one hand and tugging his ear with the other. There was a collective gasp when they all looked at the bed. The skin of the witch and wizard began to glow a soft white, and their bodies seemed be changing.

They became a bit shorter. Whereas Harry was upwards six feet before, he was now around 5'6", Tonks at 5'2", if they had measured. Their build turned into that of gymnasts. Tonks hair went to a jet black hue, the same as Harry's, and both now had long hair that would reach to the middle of their backs. In Tonks' case, that may have been her true appearance. Their faces changed a bit as well. Their eyes slanted somewhat. Not Asian, but not Caucasian either, somewhere in between. And the eyebrows seemed to thin. The most startling change was the ears. They had pointy ears. Not so long as a house elf, but they were elongated, and tilted back on their head. The glowing stopped, and their complexion had become lighter. A sort of pale cream that when you looked hard, seemed to radiate light. No, light wasn't the word. Beauty. They both simply radiated beauty.

Albus was truly flabbergasted. The leader of the light was speechless and staring open mouthed, along with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, at the first elves to set foot on earth in millennia.

"Harry the House Elf," said Fred. "Can we keep him?" asked George. Fawkes trilled at the twins antics, finding it funny, but it brought Molly out of her daze, and she promptly fainted, eliciting Madame Pompfrey to run out of her office and revive the woman.

* * *

A calming draught, and a good half hour later, everyone in the Order of the Phoenix, save Severus doing who knows what with You-Know-Who, assembled in the Headmasters office. Ollivander had been transported home by Fawkes, and the bird refused to leave Harry and Tonks, trilling loudly when Dumbledore attempted to pet the bird. 

The meeting was certainly enlightening. Not much was said, but curious looks were certainly cast around. Nobody believed the Headmaster until Moody went to the hospital wing and thoroughly checked the two on the bed for glamour charms.

"Dobby" the headmaster called, "would you please explain to us what happened?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumblydore." He explained while wringing his hands. "The Great Harry Potter and Miss Tonkses are Elveses!"

"We figured that," grunted Moody. "How did they become elves?"

"Master Dumblydore knows," the excitable house elf said. "Master Dumblydore knows what the world needs mostes. And the world getses it."

"What!?" inquired Remus' incredulous voice.

"I believe Dobby is referring to love." Dobby nodded his head so fast at Albus' words his head should have flown off.

"Master Harry Potter was sad, but cried for love. The Great Harry Potters love touched magic of the Phoenix. Harry Potter is now a Elfses. The Old Magic is with Master Harry Potter and Miss Tonkses. Master Harry Potter and Miss Tonkses must learn from the elveses now. Old Magic, not wizard magic. Can't do wizard magic."

"Why can't they do wizard magic, Dobby?" asked Dumbledore in concern.

"Theys cannot, sir. Magic too different."

"But can't house-elves use wands?" questioned Kingsley Shacklebolt, the tall, black, and imposing Head Auror.

"House elves can, sir!" Dobby exclaimed. "But house elves change with magic. Elves do not change with magic."

"Could you teach Harry and Nymphadora to use elf magic?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at the thought. Harry would enslave Dobby simply to order him to never speak to Dumbledore again.

"Dobby can't teach, sir, but Paul can. Paul is head of Hogwarts elvses, sir. Dobby tell Paul teach Harry Potter and Miss Tonkses if you want Paul teach sir! But Harry Potter not wakes until he's ready. Old magic take time."

"Very well, Dobby. If you would do that, I would appreciate it." At Dumbledore last words, Dobby popped out of the room.

"Bloody house elf." Moody growled.

"Alaster, language!" Molly hollered.

"Sorry," replied the man sheepishly. For some reason, that woman could always make him feel shamed.

"Well, I believe that Harry and Tonks, since they are safe to move, should be taken to Headquarters. Minerva, if you would do some research on Elves and their magic it would be appreciated. I'm sure it would not be an overburden on young Miss Granger to help you. In fact, I do believe she would most enjoy it."

"Certainly, Headmaster." She replied with an imperceptible smile. "I'm certain Hermione would love to read about Harry's new…race?"

"Thank you. Now, I will be ordering the house elf Paul, along with Dobby and Winky to Headquarters to assist with our two new elves. Perhaps they would be able to help your research, Minerva." When she nodded he continued. "Molly, I know you want to take care of Harry, but perhaps we should leave that to the…distant relatives."

"Certainly, Albus," came the reply. The words said yes, but tone told the room that she didn't like the idea of letting those elves take care of her Harry.

With that Albus closed the meeting, and nothing more was said as everyone went their separate ways. Minerva rushed out of the office and, alone so that no one could see her, smiled as she walked the halls toward the library where she knew she could find Hermione.

* * *

It was only a half an hour since Hermione entered the library, but when McGonagall entered, she was surrounded by no less than thirty open books. An exasperated Ron sat across the table, staring at her like she was mad. 

"Excuse me," came the stiff voice of the professor, breaking the silence and startling the off-duty students. Ron nearly fell off the chair, and Hermione went for her wand. The teacher had to catch herself from smiling; only allowing a slight twitch on one side of her mouth. Sometimes she really enjoyed startling the students like that. "Miss Granger, I am about to start a research topic, and I was hoping that you would be willing to help me."

Hermione's eyes immediately lit up. She was going to do research with one of the top witches in the field of transfiguration. But then she looked at the books and her face fell. She wanted to research about elves. What Harry Potter now was. She wanted to stay close to him, and that meant she had to know everything about him now. McGonagall, catching on to what she was thinking, and her heart breaking at the crestfallen look of her student, continued, "There's no need to stop researching Elves. The Headmaster asked me to research that very topic." Hermione's eyes began to twinkle much like that of Dumbledore's as she gaped at the professor.

"She'd be honored to help you, Professor," Ron answered for the happy student. "I know I won't be of much help, but I'd like to as well." Hermione stared, open mouthed, at Ron. Ron wanted to research? McGonagall was surprised as well, but she just narrowed her eyes to keep them from opening wide. "It's for Harry, after all," he finished.

"Mr. Weasley, I would be happy to have you assist me and Miss Granger, however shocking it may be for you to offer. Let's get started, shall we?" So they did.

Ron, not being the researcher, was the go getter, or as Hermione called him, Ron Gopher. He didn't understand it until she said, "Ron, Gopher more parchment and ink." This elicited an undetectable chuckle from Minerva and a groan from Ron.

"Yes, ma'am," he shot back as he left the room to "Gopher" supplies.

* * *

Albus and Remus sat in the Headmasters office after the meeting, drinking the tea that Dumbledore tended to lace with calming draught. There were elves in the castle. Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks were now elves. It was truly mind blowing to the two men. How did this happen? How _could_ it happen? Of course, the rules of magic, if there really were any, never applied to Harry Potter. Elves? It was unfathomable. 

"Albus?" the voice of Remus broke the headmaster's thoughts, as they had been sitting in quiet for more than an hour. "What's going to happen to Harry? And Tonks? What's the Ministry going to do?"

"We will make sure nothing happens to them. Minerva and Hermione are doing research as we speak. They will certainly find something. I don't think that the Ministry can do much, as it is, but we never know. During school, however, is certainly another matter altogether. We must make it seem as though he's being educated. Perhaps a false Apprenticeship will be in order. I may convince Mr. Ollivander to pretend to teach him wand-making. He is, after all, the foremost sought after wand-maker in the world. No one would question him. And after the events of Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Ministry would want him to be able to use his own wand to…" A knock sounding at the door broke the Headmaster's speech. He was about to say Fulfill he prophesy, but finished with, "Come in, Kingsley."

"Albus there were attacks on muggleborns last night." The Auror huffed as he raced to the office. "Ministry workers, all of them. We didn't know until this morning when Severus told us."

"How many attacks?" asked the Remus.

"24 people tortured before they were killed. 16 ministry workers."

"My God," stated Remus in shock. "Is it really that bad?"

"Worse, I'm afraid" the Headmaster replied. "Voldemort sent pictures of the attacks to me. He is now more powerful than he was at the height of the last war. And it has hardly begun. Azkaban is now his Fortress of Dark. We have yet to receive aid from other nations. The only hope of a future is in a magical coma."

"There's more, Albus," Shacklebolt continued. "Scrimgeour will be along tomorrow in hopes of seeing Harry. He knows something happened to him."

"I will take care of the minister. Thank you, Kingsley." One think was certain to Dumbledore: he had plenty to think about. Hope was in the hands of a boy who could no longer do magic. Dumbledore was going to teach the child himself, but he waited too long. Now, it seemed to him, hope was in the hands of the house-elves.

* * *

The rest of the week had transpired peacefully. Minerva, Ron, and Hermione had been traveling to various libraries throughout England. The search for information had been practically a dead end. The little they found out was explained at the Order meeting, where Ron and Hermione were allowed to attend to help explain the findings. 

"There truly wasn't much that had been found." Hermione told the story. "The elves stayed to themselves, never having married into wizard lines. An Elven War occurred at the time of the founders, and the Counsel of Kings, rulers of the various lands, determined that to stay in this realm would hazard all non elves. So they transported all elven Kingdoms along with the elves themselves, to another world."

"Thank you, Hermione," McGonagall said. "Since the Elves left, not to return, there has been no wizard law about them. However, before they left, there was one law. It was Ron who found it, so he will explain."

"Um, yeah," he muttered. "The law says that Elves are to be governed by themselves. It's a magically bound law, and can only be overturned by the Elves themselves."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that was insightful" the headmaster twinkled. The students knew that was their queue to leave. And they promptly did, sitting in the front room of Black Manor until the meeting ended. "Now, Kingsley, What news do you have of from the Ministry?"

"All goes the same. All the ministry workers have been put under the Fidelus. The secondary ministry building is nearly operational." The minister, knowing that an attack on the Ministry building was inevitable, had commissioned the creation of a new building at a location under the Fidelus Charm. "Currently, they are moving all the artifacts. The new prison is complete and holding the few prisoners we have. Patrols in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley have been increased, and the Warlock Corps has been transformed from intelligence into an Army. Their headquarters is unknown."

"Yes, I can understand why. A hidden army is least likely to be found. Is there anymore news?" with shakes of everyone's head, he adjourned the meeting.

* * *

EOC

* * *

A/N

I would like to thank the 23 people who put the story on alert, five people who reviewed, two who put me on author alert, and the one who added "What Will Be Will Be" to his/her favorite story list. I truly can't understand why you all would read this drabble, but hey, what can ya do?

Suggestions and comments are, of course, welcome. Don't be afraid to tell me what parts suck, 'cause I know there are parts that do.


	3. The Year Long Sleep

_During the second week after "the accident", as everyone called it, there seemed to be no change in status in the two. The outside world, however, was a different story. The ministry building was an empty shell. The entire building became field Auror offices, to keep up pretenses that it was still the Ministry of Magic. It had been Scrimgeour's idea, and a "bloody good one at that" as Mad-Eye put it. The wizarding world would go into shock at the loss of the building, but hopefully they would be able to barricade the Death Eaters inside. The attack had yet to come._

_Voldemort was concentrating on the civilians over the last week. If he couldn't get to the government heads, than he would leave nobody for them to govern. This certainly had an effect, thought it was certainly not to Voldemort's liking. Some fled the country, such as parents of muggleborns students. Some came together in groups, and hid. Others went under the Fidelus. Nearly every wizard and witch who was in Britain was now in hiding. Those not in hiding were either brave or Death Eaters._

_As a messenger of hope, the quibbler stopped printing articles about anything other than the war. It became a daily, and operated out of Hogwarts itself. It was no longer a magazine, but an educational booklet. It explained curses and counter curses. It armed the people with what they needed. Hope._

_The shopkeepers at Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade had decided early on that they would not leave until they had too. The shops in Knockturn Alley, however, were given notice to vacate, or the property would be seized. The little Alley was now deserted. There would be no Death Eaters coming from that place._

_As a message to the Dark Lord that the people still had hope, the Weasley twins opened a shop in the middle of Hogsmeade, in the old Zonko's building, nonetheless. Moll was ashamed of having her last name on the sign, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes", until she found out that the profits from one month alone were equal to Arthur's yearly salary. She was ecstatic. Her two goof-offs were going to make it big._

_It was at this point that the young man came out of his trance, and ran through the corridors of the strange castle. The short man with black hair and piercing green eyes bolted into the throne room of the Elven King. He immediately went on one knee and explained what all he had seen. "The world in which we had left may be consumed in darkness once again." He finished._

"_But we can no longer interfere with humankind, Larin. We have left that world to its own devices," said the beautiful queen._

"_There are two lovemade Elves, My Queen," he said with bowed head. "There is a prophesy. He must destroy this Tom Riddle."_

"_Very well, I shall speak to the Counsel of Kings, and we will decide what shall be done."_

"_There is more, My Leige," the Elf said quietly. "He is the Potter Heir."_

* * *

On the first day of the third week since the accident, Hermione and Ron were losing hope. "He should be awake by now," Hermione told Ron. They had been in the room with Harry and Tonks for an hour. 

"It's Harry you're talking about. Look at how many times he probably should have died, and he's still here." That had apparently been the wrong thing to say, because Hermione began to cry. Ron walked next to her and gave her a Weasley hug, and let her cry on her shoulder. He was shocked to hear muffled laughing after a few moments.

"Your right, you know?" she said looking up at him. "How many people can save their own life by going back in time and fighting a hundred dementors? Or fight basilisk venom with a phoenix? Or kill a vessel of Voldemort by touching him? " She looked up into Ron's eyes and did they only think she had thought about for two days now. She kissed him. As she tried to pull back, Ron brought his hand up to head and kissed her back.

"So," came an ethereal voice from the bed startling the two, "how long has this been going on?" The immediately jumped apart and tried to make excuses to Harry, when they realized Harry was awake. Harry was awake?!

"Harry, you're awake!!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped on the bed hugging him senseless. "You have no idea how long we've been waiting for you too wake up! It's been-"

"Two weeks and a day," said Tonks in a voice that sounded like she was singing in the most beautiful voice possible. When Hermione thought about it, it sounded much like Harry's.

"Hermione," Ron laughed, "you should get off Harry, unless you plan on snogging him too." This made her jump off the bed and turn bright red. "How ya doin' Harry?"

"I've never felt better. I don't even feel like me at all. What happened?"

"Perhaps I can explain that, Harry," Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice sounded from the doorway. "It may require a little bit of time, but we have that. Ron, Hermione, I believe Molly is waiting for you."

"Yes, sir," they replied dryly. They wanted to stay to see Harry's reaction. It would be priceless to just hold a mirror to face and tell him, "Harry the House-Elf"! Of course, Molly would be waiting to make sure they didn't interrupt the headmaster. Once they cleared the room, Dumbledore began.

"Harry, Nymphadora," Tonks blanched at the use of her first name. "Sorry, Tonks," Dumbledore's eyes glittered. "How much do you know?"

"Well," Tonks began, "Harry was crying on my shoulder, and I felt power radiating around the room. Then I realized that it was coming from Harry, and then I was sort of out of it. I could pick up pieces of conversation here and there, but I can't really remember it. All I really remember is seeing day and night for about two weeks. Well, that and the power radiating off Harry, here."

"I remember," Harry stopped. Was that his voice? "I was thinking about Sirius, and Remus, and Tonks. How I've felt something deep inside me. Then I remember feeling that around everyone. Not so much in Death Eaters, even less with the Dursleys. But the only one I haven't felt it around was Riddle. Then I thought about that feeling, and I cried some more. It was so strong with Sirius. Then all of a sudden, it was coming from my wand. I pulled it out, and one of my tears dripped on it, and I don't remember a thing since."

"The house-elves seem to know, as explained by Dobby, that it was Love that caused this. This may come to a shock to you both, but your love, Harry, your raw power of love, has transformed you and Tonks into Elves."

"Elves?" shouted Tonks at the same time Harry asked "Like Dobby?" They looked over to one another just as Dumbledore began to speak and Tonks exclaimation stopped him, "Holy Shite!" It was the first time she looked at Harry since waking up. Reaching out and grabbing his ear made him turn to look at her, and he smiled. They had pointy ears. He couldn't get that out of his head as he laughed. He knew he had them too. Their caught eyes, and immediately there was a palpable spark in the air as beautiful light blue met his gorgeous emerald eyes for a moment.

They both immediately jumped out of the bed to look at themselves in the full mirrors Dumbledore conjured. "Ha," laughed Harry, "I think we're going to need some new clothes." Harry's pajamas were his own, and once they had fit, but now they looked quite odd and would have had to hold the pants up if it weren't for the drawstring. He looked over to Tonks and giggled. Her shirt was so big on her that her neckline fell past her shoulder. "My Scar!" Harry shouted. Tonks rushed over to him, thinking he was in pain, but found him staring wide eyed into the mirror. When his face turned to meet hers, she gasped. There was no scar. Harry turned an inquisitive look towards the headmaster, who simply said, "I don't know, Harry." It was quite enough for the young man at that moment, however. He was glad it was gone. If he couldn't be a normal kid, at least he could be a normal elf, right?

Tonks was playing with her own ears, wondering if she could still morph. When Harry stopped staring at his forehead and looked at her, it was an odd sight. She had one elf ear, one human ear. One of her eyes were blue, the other violet. "Stop that," he said. I like you better as just you." She looked at him and smiled. She put her ears back, but changed made both eyes violet. As she stuck her tongue out at him, she made her short and spiky, and made that a violent green. In fact, thought Dumbledore with amusement, that's the shade of Harry's eyes.

"So, professor," Harry began as he rolled his eyes at Tonks, "If I'm not human anymore, than I can do magic outside of school, right?"

Albus lost a bit of the twinkle when pair looked at him. Here it comes, Harry thought. "Harry, Tonks, I am sad to say that you two must learn a new way of using magic."

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks.

"Your magic has changed considerably. The house-elves say they can teach you this Old Magic. I believe that it is Elven Magic."

"So back to school, then? Can I still use my wand?"

"Dobby explained that results would be, horrific, if you tried."

"Dobby is not going to teach me." Harry said firmly. "Is he?" he finished nervously nervously.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. Dobby is not a teacher, as he told me himself." Harry gave an audible sigh. "Paul, a house-elf from Hogwarts, will be teaching you. I recommend the learning process to begin as soon as possible. Now, if you are hungry, I will escort the two of you to the kitchens. I'm sure you may wish to change, however amusing you may look." He finished with a smile at the affronted looks of the two.

"We'll be along shortly, Headmaster," Tonks said for the pair.

As the professor closed the door, he heard Harry say, "Do you really think we shouldn't have told him we spent a year in my mind?"

"Harry," Tonks replied with a mock stern look. "Do you have any idea how scary your mind is?" She finished with a smile that Dumbledore could hear the smile in her voice.

"I did get to see you for you, without all the morphing. You are beautiful, you know?" Dumbledore heard the bed shift, but he didn't see them Tonks hug Harry. Nor did he see the single tear in her eye. He did hear, however, Tonks' reply.

"Oh, Harry. That's the sweetest thing you could have said."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Dumbledore thought to himself, "I think that soon you will know exactly what love truly is."

* * *

After they broke the hug, they were finally able to get a good look at themselves without someone watching. "Weird", Harry said. "I look like…weird." 

"You're telling me," Tonks shot back. "I look like a morphing experiment gone wrong."

"I like your eyes. I feel like I could swim in them all day." Harry immediately covered his mouth with his hand, his face turning pink. Where the hell did that come from? Yes, they did basically spend a year getting to know each other, but still. He had better watch his mouth from now on. He didn't want to lose his friendship.

Tonks merely giggled, and muttered something that, if they had not been elves, would have gone unheard: "Same here." She blushed herself when she realized that he _could_ hear her and looked into his eyes once more. "Maybe we should get dressed," she spoke firmly, "I see some clothes that are set out for us."

The clothes were odd, but fit quite comfortably. They resembled a Martial Arts uniform; at least they would have if it weren't for the buttons on the blouse extending from the left hip to the right of neck. The shoes were simply a cloth covering. Strangely enough, they didn't feel out of place. They were inspecting themselves, and then each other. The elves had chosen clothes that matched their eyes, and with their Elven beauty, they certainly were a sight. When they covered their clothes with their robes, they certainly felt out of place.

* * *

They found themselves a few minutes later seated next to each other at the dinner table. Not before, however, receiving the famous bone crushing hug from Molly. The house-elves had told Harry that he shouldn't eat meat, but being Harry, he just had to spear a small piece of pork from Hermione, and as soon as it entered his mouth he spit it out onto the floor. Hermione and Molly looked affronted while the rest of the table laughed. "Ya should've listened to the elf," Moody growled. 

"Dobby, why did that taste so bad?" Harry asked. Molly was offended, and almost started to cry before the elf responded.

"Harry Potter sir is an Elf, sir. Elvses cannot eat meat, elvses get sick!"

"Now you tell me." Harry groaned, and Molly seemed to do better, but still looked like she would cry. "I'm never going to enjoy a steak again."

"Aww, it's not so bad, Harry, at least you have mm…" Tonks didn't complete her sentence, and looked around at all the people staring at her. "magnificent cabbage." She covered. "It truly is delicious, Paul. Thank you." Molly glared at the woman. How dare she flirt with Harry? He was five years younger than her, for crying out loud!

"Mistress Tonks and Master Harry only need ask, house-elves obey."

"Thank you. And when are we going to start learning magic again?" Harry asked.

"Paul teach you after dinner," Paul replied. He was much less excitable than Dobby. In fact, he seemed more like Professor Dumbledore.

"But it's night time," Hermione said.

"Oh, yes, Elves no need sleep. Elvses simply rest theys magic."

"Fascinating," Hermione said, but couldn't get any more out of the Elf and she huffed when he popped out of the dining room. "Well, at least we learned something about you two."

"Yeah," replied Ron, "Now that you don't need sleep, what are you two going to be doing all night long?" Hermione and Ginny couldn't believe he just said that in front of everyone at the table. In front of-

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother shouted. Ginny ducked her head so Molly couldn't see her smile, Dumbledore immediately left the room, eyes twinkling blindingly, but the twins, however, laughed so hard they fell off their chairs; Molly fumed with a vengeance.

"I can NOT believe you just said that! What were you THINKING? I'm sitting right here you and you mention something like THAT!?"

"Sorry, mum." He said. At this point, everyone except Ron and Molly were out of the kitchen and in the living room, except for the twins, who were still on the floor laughing.

"You're going to be sorry when you wash every dish, from every meal, by yourself, for the rest of the summer. I simply can't believe my own son..."

* * *

Shocking. That was they thought about Paul's first few words. They were completely and totally different from everything they had previously known. It changed everything. "Wizards have magic in them." Well, of course. Everyone knew that wizards have a magical core. It was one of the basics. It was the next sentence that shocked them. "Elves are a part of the magic that surrounds them." 

"What is resting magic?" asked Harry. "If the magic is around us, what do we need to rest it?"

"You need to rest the magic so that it can be used. A wizard needs to recharge his magic the same as an elf. The Old Magic is wild. You must calm the magic around you so that you may use it."

"Paul, why are speaking English so well?" Tonks asked. She just caught on to it, and it was weird to hear perfect English in a house-elf. Harry's eyes opened wide he knew-

"I am not speaking English," Paul said with a smile. "It is the Elf Language. It is a gift of the Old Magic. Elves need only look into their mind, and the knowledge of speech is there."

"Why can't house-elves speak properly, then?" asked Harry. With a sigh, Paul explained that the house-elves were once a kingdom who tried to rule the humans. The Counsel of Kings, made up of all the kings of the elves, took away their right to use old magic, and enslaved them to the humans they tried to conquer. They could only do limited magic, and that was similar to, but not the same as, wizards.

They learned how to rest their magic. It was an odd feeling that was certain. Much like meditation the goal was to clear ones mind. The difference was that once they did, they could feel the world around them. Not so much the world, though, just the magic. It was amazing to them. They felt like they could feel the wards around them, the Fidelus charm was emitting a soft golden hue. They could feel the magic surrounding each other, and they gave off a pinkish glow.

When they felt a calming touch inside their very skin, they smiled. This was how they felt the moment they lost consciousness and once again the next day when they transformed.

* * *

Hermione, her curiosity getting the better of her, peaked into the room that they were meditating in. She immediately gave a soft gasp and put her hand over her mouth. Once again, their skin was glowing a soft white. She realized a moment later that the skin wasn't giving off the light, but the air around them was seeping into them. She closed the door and left Harry and Tonks to rest their magic, as she was sure they were doing.

* * *

Paul smiled at the two as they quickly learned to rest the wild magic. He had not taught an elf since the race had left the world. Even then, with the dozens of students he had, no one learned as quickly as these two. Of course, Paul knew why. They were the only lovemade elves he had ever seen. In fact, they were only the second pair throughout history. Certainly this training would be the most fun he had in his life. 

The magic they use to do would serve as a base for how he would teach them. He could compare the two in a way they could understand. They no longer needed spells to do their work for them. They needed the intent. Saying a word and waving their hands were required, but without knowing what they were doing would result in nothing more than irritation for the two. No, he had to teach magical theory to Harry and Tonks.

Their now Elven brains would certainly retain the knowledge at a quicker pace, and they would be doing magic within a few days, if the speed at which they learned to rest was any measure their learning capacity.

The wizened old elf knew that nothing he could do would make up for the crimes he committed as the leader of the once proud Elves that had become the house-elves. It took centuries to get over himself and realize what he did was wrong, and he willing became the servant of the servants to humble himself to what he was now. He served the house-elves. Teaching Harry and Tonks would be his last great deed. His magic was fading, and so was his unnaturally long life. Unnaturally long even for that of an elf.

He pulled himself from the future as they came out of their meditation. They smiled at each other before looking at Paul. Oh yes, the old elf thought, this will be fun.

* * *

For three full days they had been learning magical theory, and it was grating on their nerves. They wanted to do magic. They were never seen apart in those three days, and they were never seen anything but irritable. Currently, it was just after dinnertime and Paul had decided to give them some time away from training. The two were on the verge of yelling at their teacher, and that was never good for the learning process. They needed to have a breakthrough, and they just couldn't get past spells. They had all the tools they needed to do magic, but couldn't put it all together. 

Harry and Tonks were now sitting in the front room, and Tonks was trying to levitate the troll-leg umbrella stand. After a few tries, she finally managed it. She was so shocked that she dropped it on the floor with a loud crash. Harry jumped up when Mrs. Black woke and started screaming. "Mudbloods and bloodtraitors befouling the Ancient and Noble House of Black! Get out! I will not stand by and-" but she didn't say another word. Harry pointed at the painting, his eyes wide with anger and his lips together with a grimace.

"Lei evaloui esth." He didn't not shout, but the whisper shook the house to it's very foundations. Everyone stared at Harry as a faint white light left his finger and shot towards the painting. Mrs. Black gave one final shriek, and the entire painting vanished into explosion of light. When their eyes cleared, there was nothing but a blank wall.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"He banished her," said Tonks with a smile. What he said was, "you are nothing." She looked at Harry who was smiling at the wall.

"We're back," he said turning to Tonks. The smile on his face grew into a wide grin. "Shall we study?"

* * *

A/N

I would have had this up yesterday, but I was too tired to post it. It's a good thing too. I rewrote much of it and here you are. The better version of Chapter 3. Thanks again to all the reviews and people who like my story. Your reviews motivate me to write better. I think that CH3 is by far the best yet. Thanks everyone.


	4. Duel of the Titans

After the painting incident, Paul sought out Harry and Tonks. He found them together in the library studying shields. They were researching wizarding magical theory. They had the theory to Elven Magic down, but to counter a wizard spell, they would need to know how exactly spells worked. The Black library was vast, but unfortunately, the books wouldn't be able to help them much. They thought that when Paul told them that they needed to learn how spells work, they thought it meant the individual spell.

"_You will not find what you need in this library_." Paul explained to them. "Y_ou do not need to know the spell cast to shield. You need to know the type of magic cast. Wizards must use spells to tell magic what to do. The magic then changes to its use. You use magic and change the world around you_"

"_So when a wizard creates a spell_" asked Harry in Elvish, "_he is creating a use for a type of magic? And Elves use the magic itself_?"

"_Yes, Harry Potter, you understand._"

"_So the types of magic; mind, change, control, banish, conjure, and soul; is all just what a spell uses to do its job."_ said Tonks. "_A cutting curse would banish part of your flesh, and transfiguration would change the properties of an object_."

"_And a shield would use wild magic of a certain type to block that magic. The protego shield uses all magic, except soul, to reflect magic,_" Added Harry.

"_Yes, Yes! You have finally learned. You must practice your intent until it becomes natural, and then you can use it to-_" Paul was cut off. The Order members had arrived and were shouting in the kitchen. Wanting to find out what was happening, Harry and Tonks leapt from their seats and raced to the disturbance.

"Everyone follow Alastors lead. The ministry building is under attack. We knew this would happen. The Warlocks have destroyed the building already, and the attack is continuing in Diagon Alley. Voldemorts forces from the are significantly diminished and they are losing ground. We must help the Aurors."

"Is the Dark Lord there?" asked Alastor.

"No," replied the Headmaster, "but we are unsure if he will arrive. Everyone, take hold." Old hands held out a top hat, and the Order members each placed a finger on the portkey. With the word "Activate" they were gone. Leaving Harry and Tonks wishing they could do magic and help out.

ooooooo

He knew there was nothing he could do to help out in the battle and his every nerve was on end. He wished he could do magic. He had been thinking and meditating in silence. Tonks knew what he was thinking. Lives were being lost and he couldn't stop it. From a year in the boys head, she knew by instinct that there was nothing to say that would make him realize it wasn't his fault. To say she wished she could do something for him would be an understatement. Her heart broke as she watched a single tear drip down his face. She was startled when his eyes shot opened.

ooooooo

He was using mind magic to see what was happening. He was in Diagon alley in the mind of Albus Dumbledore, watching the battle take place. Colored light was flying all around the old man ass he was using his own wand to send spells to the Death Eaters, hundreds of them. Patronuses littered the area, chasing off the thirty or so dementors that ran ramped. He had been watching for a half an hour and he couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him, as another patronus dissolved, a single tear dripped down his own eyes. He wished he could be there to help. He imagined his own Patronus in the fray when he was suddenly racing towards a dementor, and his eyes shot open.

"Tonks, I was in Diagon alley through Dumbledore's eyes. Then, all of a sudden, I was Prongs!" He exclaimed.

"What?!"

ooooooo

Dumbledore knew the moment he arrived in Diagon Alley that Harry was in his mind. He knew the boy was not looking at his memories or emotions. Nor was Harry trying to possess himself. He just wanted to know how everything was faring. He could have blocked the boy, but he didn't have the heart. The child just wanted to see.

Albus watched as another Patronus dissolved, and cast his own phoenix with the memory of Harry's first Quidditch match. Every time the boy smiled was a powerful memory. He felt Harry leave his mind and all of a sudden his phoenix transformed into a mighty stag. He watched as Prongs, Albus knew what Harry called it, charged toward a dementor then transformed back into a phoenix larger than what was before. The phoenix trilled a song that gave hope to those around them, something not possible in a Patronus. When the phoenix went back to normal Albus rejoined the fight with a new fervor.

ooooooo

"I used mind magic, and controlled my Patronus. A Patronus is soul magic. You project your happiness. It is a projection of happiness." He waved his hand and Prongs appeared. "Then use your mind to control him." Prongs turned to face him, and Harry looked into where the eyes would have been. "Try to control him."

"I'll try." She said, and closed her eyes. It was a few moments later, and Harry smiled. The Patronus changed. Instead of a stag, it was now a doe. She immediately opened her eyes wide. "Did-"

"Prongs became a doe." He smiled. They would be able to help out after all. The dementors didn't stand a chance with two intelligent Patronuses running around.

ooooooo

Remus just knew he was a goner. His wand was a few feet away with a dementer in front of it and heading his way. His thoughts went to Harry as the soul sucker neared. He was already backed into a wall, and there was nowhere to run. Suddenly, between himself and the dementor appeared Prongs. It wasn't a cast spell, he knew for sure. It appeared out of nowhere. The creature leapt towards his attacker and pushed the dementor away. The victorious Prongs strutted towards the fallen wand and picked it up by it's mouth, carrying it back to Remus. He was surprised to see green eyes when he patted the Patronus' head.

"Harry? How did you-" but he didn't get to finish as the Harry controlled Prongs joined a doe and together they pushed the dementors back.

The Death Eaters, seeing the dementors fleeing from the field of battle became nervous. They had already lost a large portion of their men and were currently outnumbered. Losing the dementors would mean that they would soon be defeated. With a sigh, Lucius called for a retreat, and the Death Eaters disapparated with a series of pops.

ooooooo

The Order portkeyed back to the Manor and joined Harry and Tonks in the study. "Where's Moody?" asked Harry the moment they arrived.

"I'm afraid that Alastor has been injured and is in the care of Poppy." Dumbledore explained. "She says that he should fully recover with only a few new scars."

"Harry, how did you get Prongs in the battle, I'd say that you were actually in it." Asked Remus.

"I was," Harry smiled. The shocked looks on everyone's faces made him smile more. "I never even left the house. I suppose it has to do with Elven Magic." He winked as he said that. "But a magician never tells his secrets."

"But Harry, if we can-"

You can't," Tonks cut off. "It's the difference between magics. Besides, we're not exactly sure how we did it ourselves."

"That was the secret," mumbled Harry to the amusement of the room.

ooooooo

Paul was ecstatic at what Harry and Tonks told him. They had done a truly amazing feat. He was saddened at the same time. He didn't have any more to teach them. It was in their hands now; he could do no more. Over just a few days, they were at the level of a fourth year. The day after the battle they could have taken their Elven OWLs, if there were such a thing. But the following week they progressed even faster. They were able to do everything a fully qualified wizard could do, and much more.

ooooooo

Voldemort was, once again, lying low. By the condition Snape was in when he arrived, they knew he was furious. It took a full week for the Potion's Master to recover from the Cruciatus curse. But today was not the day to think about all that. Today was Harry's birthday and he was going to Diagon Alley to make an appearance.

Of course, he couldn't go as Harry Potter the elf. He had transfigured certain parts of his body and now he just looked like a nimble Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry!" Tonks shouted. "Hurry up. We have a whole day of fun ahead of us."

"I hate robes!" he shouted back. They had put on new robes and hated them. There was something about them that just wasn't comfortable anymore. They absolutely refused to wear shoes. No, the shoes and boots were horrible. They would rather have their cotton moccasins, as they found out they were called.

"Too bad, Harry, it's robes or nothing." Harry smiled at that.

"Yeah, I know what you would choose." A few weeks of sleepless days and they were starting to get comfortable with one another. Add a year in a single mind, and you have a recipe for disaster. Well, disaster when it comes to those two. Tonks just raised her eyebrows, daring him to remove his robes. A dare he was not going to accept.

ooooooo

His arrival in Diagon Alley was not very exciting. He had flood to the Leaky Cauldron and for the first time, he hadn't fallen down. He was, however covered in dust. They had spent the night previous learning how to pretend to use their wands, but Harry, seeing everyone in the Pub staring at Harry, wanted to let them know that he was a bit more powerful than they thought. He shot an inquiring look at Tonks, who nodded her head.

Silently, he waved his hand nonchalantly and the grime covering Tonks and he was gone. I'm going to need a pensieve, he thought, because the looks on these faces are priceless. He turned to Tom the bartender and thanked him for the use of the floo, and headed to his first stop, Gringotts Bank.

They walked in silence, surveying what little destruction that was around them. His heart went out to the shopkeepers. The ministry was already tight for funds, and was unable to provide a recovery fund. One look at Tonks, and he realized that she no longer had a job. Being an elf certainly had its disadvantages, because for now, no one could know.

They walked up the steps at Gringotts and he marveled once more at the beauty of the entranceway. The giant stone pillars and golden gilt doors were foreboding, and showed just how great the Goblin race truly is.

When he entered, he felt a tingling sensation he never felt before. A quick look toward Tonks and he knew she felt it too. His spine shivered, and he instinctively brought his hand up to his ear. No, they didn't change, but the Goblin Guards did look at them peculiarly. Somehow, the Goblins knew.

He walked up to the first available clerk and spoke, "_I would like to make a withdrawal._" That was not English, he though, and by the shocked look of the teller, it must have been Gobledegook.

The Goblin quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes, speaking in his own language, "_Mr. Potter, seeing as there's a change in your status, I believe you should speak to your account manager._" Strange, thought Harry. "_You, as an Elf, are now entitled to your full inheritance. Follow me._" Without further ado the Goblin promptly stood up and walked toward the back office, gesturing the Elves to follow.

When they arrived outside the doors to an office, they were instructed to wait outside. He was gone only for a few moments when he came back out and told the two that the account Manager would see them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It's good to see you again. Please have a seat." The politeness of the Goblin shocked Tonks.

"_And you as well, Griphook._" The Goblin smiled, though a Goblin smile appeared more a sneer. He sat down and continued. "_I understand that I have an inheritance. And please, call me Harry._"

"_You are full of surprises, Harry. Rarely does a wizard remember a Goblin's name, though you are an elf now. Even less so does one remember the face. But back to business. As an Elf, you are entitled to receive your full inheritances, as the recently late Mr. Black has left the Black fortune to you as well._" The shocked look on Harry's face caused the Goblin to pause. Harry didn't know he had more coming. His face softened when Tonks squeezed his hand in support. When she attempted to pull her hand back he immediately grabbed firm. She smiled as Griphook continued. "_Mr. Potter, as your account manager, I have combined all your assets from both inheritances. Here,_" he slid a paper across the desk, "_is alist of your properties and your account balance._"

Harry eyed the paper cautiously. His life was about to change, and he knew it. He knew the Black fortune was large, and his school trust itself was huge. He picked up the parchment and looked at the balance first, immediately dropping the paper. His mouth dropped nearly to the floor and his eyes went wide. There were only three properties, but the balance was enormous.

"Harry, are you ok?" Tonks asked wincing. Harry certainly had a good grip. She leaned down to pick up the paper and when she saw the figure. "Holy Shit."

"Bloody holy shit," Harry said once he regained speech. "Griphook, how did I get so rich?" He was too shocked to speak Gobledegook.

"Harry, your accounts had very little activity for nearly fifteen years, Mr. Blacks as well. Fortunes as large as these generally have account managers who invest without need of authorization. I, as the Potter Account Manager, have invested quite a large amount. Most of the monies in your vaults are from the Potter inheritance. When the two accounts had merged, I deemed that it was no longer necessary to invest, and have sold your shares in various businesses. Your monthly interest alone now provides more money than any investments."

Harry looked at the parchment and then back up to Griphook. "What about this 'Scottish Acreage'?" Harry asked, "This says it's roughly half the size of Scotland itself."

"It is, Mr. Potter. It's an advantage of making something unplottable. Unless you know where it is, you will never find it. It houses nothing more than animals and woodland. It would be the perfect location for an Elvish dwelling, if I may be so bold."

"Ok, Griphook. Thank you. Will I have to sign anything?"

"No, Harry. I do have one more matter for you." The Goblin muttered under his breath and waved his hand over the desk, making a simple gold band with a "P" shaped ruby appear.

Tonks gasped, "An estate ring." and immediately covered her mouth. She turned to Harry wide eyed. No estate ring had been gifted for five hundred years. It was a declaration of friendship between Goblins and other races.

"This, Harry James Potter, was created by the director of Gringotts, Ragnok." He explained that it was similar to a portkey, being able to transport him to any of his properties, with a wave of his hand he would be able to summon any amount of money from his vaults, and it would transport him directly to his account manager's office. He would never have to walk into the bank again.

"Thank you, Griphook." Harry said.

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you, Harry," the Goblin replied as they exited the bank.

ooooooo

"Wow," Tonks said shaking her head. "You're loaded." She couldn't get a grasp on the simple fact that Harry was so rich. Hell, he could purchase the Ministry of Magic itself and still be rich.

"Picked up on that, did you?" he teased. She playfully swatted his arm and realized he was still holding her hand. She turned to him and their eyes met, her hand slowly moving up towards his cheek. POP! "Bugger," he swore, "the press." He looked at the lone photographer. "Hello, Collin. How are you?" He sighed. It wasn't the press.

"I'm great, Harry. Who's that?"

"Tonks," she said forcing a smile. From Harry's voice she picked up that he wasn't exactly happy with being interrupted. What he wasn't happy about had yet to be determined. She watched as Harry waved his hand at the both of them, a smile plastered on his own face. Collin seemed to forget what he was doing, and took off down the alley. "Harry, did you-"

"A repelling charm?" Paul informed them that magic was still magic, spell or not. Charms were charms, curses were curses, and so forth. She nodded her head. "Yes."

"You sly devil," she grinned. Being elves was going to be a lot more fun than they planned. She took his offered arm, and off they went shopping for nothing in particular.

Thanks to the repelling charm, they didn't run into any unwanted guests, namely reporters. They did see Rita Skeeter, and Harry, wanting to be the prankster of the day, temporarily transfigured her into a mosquito. He thought about making her a beetle, but that was already her animagus form. Tonks thought it funny that the Aurors on duty didn't try to find her, but instead collectively decided to leave the annoying woman to her devices. She thought she heard one Auror say, "Serves her right, always printing lies about the Potter boy," but she wasn't exactly sure.

They were taking a break at Florean Fortesques Ice Cream Parlor, pockets loaded with shrunken bags. "I'm having fun with you today." Harry told Tonks. She looked from her ice cream into his eyes. Man, those eyes. "I'm really glad I got to spend do much time with you. I…" he seemed to be thinking about what to say, and Tonks hoped that it was the same thoughts as her. "Um, you want to, uh, go look at my Scottish Acreage?" Silly boy, thought Tonks. I didn't want to hear that. She looked at his downcast eyes, he didn't want to say that either. What did he want to say?

"Sure," she said softly. Hopefully she could show him she was game for whatever he really wanted to tell her. She didn't want to scare the boy off, after all. Hell, she was scared of her own feelings. He reached his hand out slowly, taking hers in his, and in a blink they were gone.

The trip was unlike a portkey in most respects. Yes, there was the whole instant transportation thing, but it was surprisingly gentler. Your feel didn't slam the ground, and you seemed to fade out and back in. Harry made a mental note to find out how to do that while he looked around.

They were placed in what seemed like the middle of a forest. There was something there that seemed to call to him. Tonks looked at him, still holding his hand, and asked, "Do you feel that?"

With a breathy, "Yeah," He looked into her eyes and brought a hand up to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes and purred at the touch. "Um, Tonks?" But he didn't get another sound out. He felt her lips caress his, and magic seemed to spark the air around them. For eternity, it seemed, they were locked in the moment, his hand on the back of her head, her hands on his waist. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes, air around them sparking in a display of fireworks, colors lighting up the forest, but they either not didn't notice or cared; they were locked in adoration, each for the other.

"I think Griphook was right," said Harry nervously.

"About what," asked Tonks, raising her eyebrows?

"This would make a great home for a couple of elves," he grinned.

ooooooo

The scene at Grimmauld Place was that of terror. They portkeyed to the steps of the manor and immediately went into a state of heightened awareness. The building was in a state of ruin, destroyed with the Dark Mark floating above it.

Turning toward the street was a shock as well. Death Eaters line one side of the street with the Order and Warlocks lining the other. In the street itself Voldemort dueled Dumbledore. The ground shook as if giants were dancing in the afternoon sun, spell lights flashed all around, and the air itself was almost tangible. Their hands and wands produced Fire, the ground itself rose up to block spells.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort as Dumbledore was knocked to the earth. Harry watched in slow motion as the curse traveled toward the old man.

"NO, TOM!" Harry shouted, using his magic to slide Dumbledore safely behind the line of the Order. Harry stepped into the street itself, and the look in his eye dared anyone to stop him.

"Ah, Harry," hissed the Dark Lord, "so good of you to join us. I was just about to give you a birthday present, but it appears as if you don't want one."

"A birthday present, Tom? I didn't know you cared.

"Do not call me Tom." The retort had the desired effect. Voldemort was off his game.

"Why not, Tom? After all, you are a half-blood bastard, are you not?"

"You little-"

"No. I'm not. Perhaps a duel? Tom?" He never give the beast a moment to reflect. He waved his wand, and split the ground under Voldemort. He didn't want to give away all his secrets.

Voldemort levitated himself out of the hole, casting various spells that Harry blocked or dodged. This was not a Duel to win this way; if Dumbledore was a giant, Harry and Voldemort were Titans. Voldemort decided that a test of transfiguration may be needed. Dirt swirled around Harry in a whirlwind battering his shield till it collapsed; Harry conjured the water from the pipes underground to form mud, then sent it flying toward the Dark Lord, soaking him to the core.

Lighning flashed from Voldemorts wand, but Harry countered with a steel rod implanted in the ground, then he sent the rod sailing toward Toms head. Voldemort ducked the flying rod, pointed his wand to the sky sending up the Dark Mark, and disapparated.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry yelled at the Dumbledore, "Get those Death Eaters!" It was too late however, because they had just left the moment the mark appeared. He looked up at the sky, eyeing the Dark Mark as the men and women present stared at him. Their faces were ones of shock. The Dark Lord has lost a duel to a sixteen year old kid. Dumbledore's face, however, was one of pride. His eye did not twinkle, but his lips curved in a smile.

The shocked faces of those turned into ones of awe as words hissed from Harry's mouth. "lei ikthshmael esth" His wand was pointed at the skull and snake in the sky, and a black and light shot out. The light twisted around the mark as if it was strangling and the skull screamed before it transformed into a red and gold phoenix. The phoenix mark trilled and faded in a shower of sparks.

Harry turned his eyes to the sea of faces staring at him. "That man really use a glamour charm or two." Tonks raced to him, throwing her arms around his his and holding tight.

Tears dripped down her face as she pulled back and shouted, "You scared me. How could you do that to me? I thought he was going to kill you. You just stood there while he was throwing curses at you!"

"Tonks," he said, eyes full of love. "I wouldn't let him kill me when I was one; I'm not going to let him now. Besides, I'm hardly even scratched." He turned to the ruins of Gimmauld Place and said. "The Fedelus is no good anymore."

Minister Scrimgeour had arrived at that point and looked between Dumbledore, scratched and bloody, and Harry, who was merely covered in dirt. "Yes, Harry. He found a way to break the Fidelus. We have no where safe to go now. Hogwarts will be the last stand in England. His forces built are far too vast. This week he has not only taken the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but he has destroyed several European ministries. Germany has fallen. France is evacuating to Hogwarts as we speak. It is the last bastion of hope."

"No." Harry stated firmly. "A building cannot be the last bastion of hope. Hope is within each and every one of us. As long as that hope stands, we will be victorious. Minister, there is something you should know." Harry looked troubled for a moment, but decided that now was as good of time as any. He threw his wand to the ground and waved his hand in front of his face, ending the transfigurations. A collective breath was drawn within every person who could see. "A few weeks ago, I, along with Tonks, was transformed into an elf."


End file.
